Satisfacción Garantizada (MiloxAioria)
by Crystal-Love-Diamond
Summary: Boys Love (MiloxAioria)- Los mecánicos siempre han tenido fama de tramposos, te arreglan una cosa y te descomponen otra ara cobrarte más. Pero Aioria se topará con un mecánico muy peculiar que le garantizará su total satisfacción


**Título**: Satisfacción Garantizada  
**Tipo:** Humor - Picardía  
**Resumen:** Los mecánicos siempre han tenido fama de tramposos, te arreglan una cosa y te descomponen otra ara cobrarte más. Pero Aioria se topará con un mecánico muy peculiar que le garantizará su total satisfacción  
**Clasificación:** G  
**Advertencias:** AU, Yaoi -Boys Love(Si no te gusta, no continues) ) Bicho arrabalero acosador, Jerga de barrio mexicano  
**Pareja Principal**: MiloxAioriaa  
**Parejas secundariasl**: MiloxQuienSeDeje  
**Personajes:** Milo, Aioria, Aldebarán, Mii, Marin y Surt  
**Nota importante: Fic previamente publicado bajo mi otro pseudonimo Waterfenix  
**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada**

* * *

**Satisfacción Garantizada**

Apenas seis meses que la había comprado y ya estaba dando problemas, era inaudito y eso tenia a Aioria muy molesto mientras esperaba al teléfono para recibir la confirmación de su cita en el taller de la agencia, donde llevaría a revisar su camioneta Equinox

-Debí haber comprado una Honda – se repetía mentalmente mientras escuchaba la odiosa musiquita de espera.  
-Señor Giorgatos, perdone por la espera  
-Si claro…  
-Lo esperamos el día de mañana a las 12, ya le enviamos a su celular la dirección y su número de cita. Gracias por preferencia y pase muy buen día.  
-Increíble- refunfuñaba el joven mientras colgaba la llamada,

Al día siguiente, Aioria llegó puntual y estacionó su auto en la enorme fila de vehículos que esperaban por un ejecutivo para entrar a servicio. Pronto un hombre de mediana edad, alto y fornido se acercó hasta él.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Aldebarán Costas, en que podemos servirle hoy  
-Traigo mi vehículo a revisión por garantía.  
-Oh vaya, dígame señor…  
-Aioria Giorgatos  
-Dígame señor Girogatos, que falla le está dando la unidad.  
-Van dos veces que al arrancar se apaga, ¿dígame cómo es posible que suceda eso con un vehículo nuevo?  
Aldebarán se quedó mirando por un segundo a la hermosa SUV, como si lo dicho por el cliente no lo sorprendiera, y comenzó a escribir en su tableta.  
-No se preocupe señor Giorgatos, vamos a ver que sucede y trataremos de solucionar su problema cuanto antes. – dicho eso, colocó un numerito sobre el techo y después cubrió los asientos con plástico. Encendió el vehículo para tomar nota del kilometraje y sacó su radio.

Aioria miraba con el ceño fruncido, tenía que irse a trabajar pero no se iría hasta asegurarse que le entregaran su automóvil lo antes posible

-¿Entonces a qué hora vengo por mi camioneta?. La señorita en la línea me dijo que por ser asunto de garantía , tendría prioridad.  
-Permítame un segundo señor – tomó su radio y llamó a uno de los mecánicos – Milo, ven por favor a recepción.

Unos minutos después apareció en el lugar un joven vestido con un overol azul marino. Con una frondosa cabellera rubia atada con una liga y el rostro y manos manchados de aceite de motor y tierra.

Aioria miraba su reloj y no prestó mucha atención al mecánico que recién llegaba, hasta que la penetrante e insistente mirada del empleado lo obligaron a voltear a verle.

-Milo, esta unidad viene a garantía, pásala por favor al frente de la fila.

El aludido escuchaba a su supervisor pero no despegaba la mirada del castaño frente a él. Aioria se sintió por momentos un poco incomodo, como invadido por el embrujo de esa mirada azulverdosa tan penetrante, así que se dirigió de nuevo al supervisor para esquivar a Milo.

-¿Entonces a qué hora estará lista?  
-Deme un segundo señor Giorgatos y le confirmo – Aldebarán se acercó hacia una de las asistentes que iban pasando y la acompañó hasta una pequeña oficina

Milo aprovechó para abrir la puerta de atrás de la camioneta, se encontraba limpia, sin rastro de silla de bebé o marcas, lo cual significaba que el cliente no tenía hijos. Luego abrió la puerta del pasajero, el asiento no estaba recorrido hacia adelante, así que tampoco había novia o esposa. Cerró la puerta y se acercó invasivamente al cliente.

Aioria se inquietó por la osadía del joven, pero trató de ignorar el extraño comportamiento del atrevido mecánico.

-Solo una pregunta más… Para su expediente.  
-Si, que cosa  
-¿Vive usted solo?  
-¿Qué? ¿Eso que tiene que ver?  
-Sereno jefe, es solo para el registro, ayuda mucho saber cuántas personas manejan la unidad. Solo es… algo de rutina.

Aioria le pareció absurda la pregunta… pero aún respondió de mala gana  
-si, vivo solo… ¿que más?  
\- Eso es todo señor… no se estrese.

Milo hizo el ademán como si estuviera escribiendo algo en su tableta y sonrió complacido

\- Yo creo que hoy después de las cinco puede pasar por su Equinox

Aioria algo mal-encarado respondió escuetamente con un seco gracias, cuando Aldebarán regresó al sitio.

-Señor Giorgatos, ya está su taxi ejecutivo esperándolo para llevarlo a su trabajo. Milo se hará cargo de inmediato de su camioneta.  
-Si… muy bien. -se retiró algo nervioso mirando de reojo al impertinente mecánico, quien lo seguía con la mirada de manera bástate inmoral.

Aldebarán se acercó a Milo y preguntó curioso.

-¿Pasa algo Milongas?  
-No nada, mi Alde, solo un cliente algo mamoncito, ¿no crees?  
-Siempre llega uno así. Bueno, se trata al parecer de otra batería defectuosa, ya confirmé con almacén y si tenemos disponible el modelo para esta camioneta, así que no te tardaras más de 20 minutos, después la sacas a rodar para hacer una prueba y la pasas al área de entregas. ¡Y tendremos otro cliente feliz y satisfecho!  
-Si Alde, me aseguraré de que sea otro cliente muy feliz y satisfecho-sonrió malicioso  
-Quizás para la hora de la comida pueda venir a recoger su unidad.  
-Oh no, me ha dicho que solo puede hasta la tarde.  
-Ah, bueno, en ese caso cuando él pueda.  
-Me llevare la camioneta ahora- se subió y se dirigió al área de trabajo.

Para las cinco de la tarde, Aioria regresó. La recepcionista llamó por radio al área de entregas para que llevaran el vehículo del joven.

Un par de minutos después, Milo llegó con la SUV. Se bajó, quitó los plásticos de los asientos y entregó la llave al impaciente cliente.

-Listo señor Giorgatos, solo ponga su poderosa aquí – le pasó la nota de salida del vehículo- todo está en orden. Peeeeero… si por alguna extraña razón, que no creo, pero por si acaso tuviera un problema, no es necesario que haga otra cita. Solo traiga la camioneta a las siete de la mañana y yo personalmente en persona la recibiré.

A pesar de que Aioria por fin se llevaría su camioneta, seguía molesto, con la agencia por el mal rato que pasó con la falla y con ese mecánico tan desfachatado y extraño. No tenía ganas de volver a lidiar con su actitud así que esperaba por el bien de todos, no tener que regresar hasta que tocara la revisión por kilometraje.

Dos días después, Aldebarán estaba de pie en la recepción del área de servicios, la cortina de metal acababa de abrirse y no tardarían en llegar los primeros clientes del día.

Milo se acercó alegre, como de costumbre, y saludó a su amigo y jefe.

-¡Que once mi Alde!  
-Buenos días Milo  
-¿Ya desayunastes wey? Caile a la esteichon de café, Porque "alguien" amablemente dejó una caja de donas. Yo ya me jambé tres, así que ¡písale antes de que te las agandallen!.  
-¿Donas? Pero claro... ¿tú me cubres Milonguitas?  
-Tsss – le guiñó el ojo- ¡Simona la cachetona!  
-¡Gracias! Y hoy que no alcancé a desayunar, regreso en unos minutos  
-Vete por la sombrita y ¡tárdate lo que necesites! Ya sabes que conmigo No hay fijón -lo miró alejarse y sonrió

Unos minutos después, como lo había calculado, vio llegar la Equinox blanca que estaba esperando.

El conductor venia más que molesto, venia trinando de coraje y se detuvo dónde Milo aguardaba con singular alegría.

-A sus órdenes jefecito, que gusto verlo por aquí de nuevo –sonrió con cinismo  
Aioria no sabía si golpear a ese malcriado mecánico para borrarle la estúpida sonrisa o si de plano regresar el coche y demandar a la agencia. Respiró profundo para intentar bajar un poco su coraje y respondió.

-Pues no es ningún gusto para mí, de nuevo está fallando. Pensé que habían revisado todo y que ya estaba bien.  
-Así fue jefecito, ¿Y qué le duele ahora a esta princesa? – preguntó fingiendo sorpresa- ¿Sigue con problemas en el encendido?  
-mmhhh… no, ahora se sobrecalienta sin razón alguna  
\- Huuuuy… - se rasca la cabeza- no pos que mal oiga…  
-¿Qué?  
-calmex jefecito… a ver… tonces… ¿se calienta y se le pone dura?  
-¿C´como? ¿Pero de qué diablos habla?  
-¡De la diretzión hidráulica jefazo! Ire, ¿se calienta el motor y se pone dura la di ret zión?

Aioria lo miraba confundido, si de por si no entendía ni J de mecánica, ese tipo lo confundía aún más con ese extraño vocabulario, además de que lo ponía nervioso con su forma tan peculiar de mirarle.

-Yo no.. no sé  
-no sabe… bueno, en ese caso yo creo que deberíamos salir  
-¿Salir?  
-A probar la camioneta jefe, para ver cómo se calienta. Así le puedo meter mano- lo miraba pícaro

Aioria no quería ya ni pensar, ese mecánico lo comenzaba a trastornar al punto que no sabía a ciencia cierta de que hablaba. Esperaba que fuera de la camioneta.

-Pereme aquí jefe, deje agarro y le aviso a la morrita de recepción que saldremos a probar la unidad. No se me vay ir ¿eh?

Milo caminó al mostrador dónde estaba una jovencita que recién había entrado a trabajar.

-Buenos días! -saludó la chica  
-Buenas las tengas Mii, aaay Mii… dime, ¿que comen los pajaritos? ¿Eh?...  
-¡Ay señor Milo!  
-¡Macitaaaaaaa!

Mii sonreía y se volaba emocionada por los piropos del guapo y descarado mecánico

-jajaja ¿señor Milo yo?.. si estoy bien chavo, solo que la mugre del taller me hace ver como un señor… jajaja Mii porfas pide que manden a otro compa a recibir los coches, voy a salir con un cliente. Ahí le avisas al Alde por si pregunta onde ando.  
-Claro señor Milo.. digo, Milo.

Milo regresó con el cliente y le pidió las llaves. Colocó un plástico en el asiento del conductor y se subió. A Aioria no le quedó de otra que subirse al asiento del copiloto y acompañarlo.

Dieron varias vueltas por la zona, se paseó por donde quiso y luego de un rato se detuvo fuera de un motel. Aioria se extrañó de ver el lugar donde se le ocurrió estacionarse a Milo.

-Pos no patrón, no me da la falla… ¿seguro que era este auto?  
-¿Pues cuantos autos cree que tengo? Obvio que fue en este  
-ta bien, no se me esponje, solo preguntaba. Mmm a ver…deje pienso… podría ser que solo necesite más lubricación, ya sabe, nunca está de más lubricar bien. Pero también podría ser la bomba hidráulica.  
-Bueno, bueno, entonces volvamos a la agencia para que revise y arregle de una buena vez esto.  
-Ire jefe, la neta… si lo lleva a la agencia, se lo andaremos entregando si bien le va en unos tres días.  
-¡Tres días!  
-Y si bien le va… a la mera y más…  
-¡Pero por qué! Si me acaba de decir las posibles causas  
-Lo que pasa es que no tenemos ahorita la pieza, si fuera la bomba. Tendría que pedirla y esperar que la manden de la fábrica.

Aioria se llevó la mano a los ojos cansado de lidiar con tanto problema.

-Mejor me hubiera comprado la CRV-se lamentaba el frustrado cliente  
-pos si , la neta los honda salen buenasasazos, son la ley... pero no desespere jefe, mire que aquí su servilleta soy el mero mero petatero de la mecánica y ¡yo se lo voy a dejar como nuevo! ¡si señor! Así como lo oye, ¡Va a sentir que se lo estrenan de nuevo!.  
-¿Ah?  
-Solo deme su diretzion, yo conseguiré entre mis chompas todo lo necesario, voy a su casa y ahí mismo le doy. Y no me voy hasta que quede satisfecho.  
-Aioria trataba de descifrar y asegurarse que no lo estaba albureando - ¿Y cuánto me va a costar?  
-Naaaaada, por que uste me cayó rebien… es cortesía de la casa

Aioria suspiró y se dió por vencido, entre la camioneta y ese extraño mecánico estaban acabando con él, pero necesitaba su auto y correría el riesgo con este orate. Así que anotó su dirección en una tarjeta que sacó de su cartera, mientras milo lo miraba complacido y muy sonriente

-Aquí esta, llegaré antes de las siete, por favor sea puntual.  
-¡Cámara jefatzo!

Milo arrancó la camioneta y se dirigió a la agencia. Una vez ahí se bajó y retiró el plástico del asiento del conductor. Aioria se cambió de asiento y antes de irse confirmó con el muchacho.

-¿Entonces está seguro que puede repararlo en mi domicilio?  
-¡ootzzzz!- sus hermosos ojos verde azulados refulgían como gemas  
-Ahhh…. Bueno ya que…  
-¡Ya está, Peinao pa´tras!

Aioria no dijo más y se fue, que ya iba tarde a su trabajo

Esa misma noche, a las siete en punto sonó el timbre de la puerta en casa de Aioria. Este dejó lo que estaba haciendo en su estudio, resopló resignado y se dirigió a la puerta.  
Al abrir ahí estaba, su mayor dolor de cabeza. Milo el mecánico. Vestía aun su overol del trabajo, su enredado cabello atado con una liga como de costumbre y traía consigo una caja enorme de herramientas y su siempre cándida sonrisa bien puesta.  
-Buenas jefito, Ya está aquí su servicio a domicilio.  
-Bien, al menos fue puntual. Abriré la cochera para que comience  
-vientosss

Aioria lo condujo al garaje y aunque aún había mucha luz, encendió las luces de adentro y fuera para que el tipo pudiera trabajar sin problemas  
-Bien, ahí hay algunas herramientas y una toma de agua por si necesita. ¿Hay algo más que le haga falta?  
-Naranjas  
-Mmmh… ok, seguiré trabajando, regreso en un rato más o toque la puerta si necesita algo  
-Ya está jefe

Aioria regresó a su casa y siguió trabajado por un rato en su laptop. Mientras trabajaba, su inconsciente lo traicionaba, seguía pensando en ese loco de mirada seductora y no lograba concentrarse. Después de varios minutos de infructuosos intentos por trabajar, se paró de la silla y salió al garaje a ver cómo iba el mecánico.

Milo escuchó sus pasos y salió de abajo del vehículo, traía aceite en el cabello, la cara y overol, pero seguía sonriendo como si nada.

-¿Todo bien?  
\- Pues verá. Le tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala. ¿Cuál quiere primero?

Aioria bufó, sabía que algo saldría mal.

-La mala primero, ya que.  
-La mala es que no conseguí la bomba hidráulica, jeje, es difícil conseguir esas madres hoy en día.

Aioria cerró los ojos, pero se contuvo de opinar

-La buena es que la bomba de su auto está bien-sonrió- así que no necesita otra. Solo tenía una manguera floja.

Aioria quería estrangular a ese muchacho, en verdad que pensaba que hacia las cosas adrede, solo por el placer de molestar

\- Ya la reparé, aunque se salió algo de aceite jeje  
\- si ya veo  
-pero ya casi está, en unos minutos queda listo jefe. Solo una cosa

Aioria pensó que le pediría alguna propina o algo así y estaba bien, se lo había ganado, a pesar de todo.

-Me dejaría darme un regaderazo en su baño, no vaya ser que no me dejan subir al metro con tanto aceite.  
-Si bueno, claro. Venga cuando esté listo y puede bañarse en el baño de visitas.

Milo respondió con un pulgar arriba y después regresó bajo la camioneta para concluir con la reparación.

A los pocos minutos, tocó a la puerta y Aioria lo condujo hasta la habitación de visitas, dónde estaba el baño. Le ofreció una toalla y salió para dejar que el joven se duchara.

Aunque ya estaba más tranquilo por lo de su camioneta, aun se sentía nervioso. La presencia de ese mecánico loco provocaba extrañas sensaciones en el joven ejecutivo. Así que mejor se fue a la cocina y sacó del refrigerador una cerveza. Necesitaba algo fresco para desestresarse un poco.

Estaba terminando su bebida cuando escuchó una puerta cerrarse. Supuso que el mecánico había terminado de bañarse y ya se iba a retirar. así que fue a su encuentro para agradecerle su servicio y darle una gratificación.

Pero Aioria no contaba con lo que le esperaba en la sala de su casa. El impertinente y odioso mecánico de pronto se había transformado en un demonio. Si, por que solo una criatura sobrenatural y maligna podría hacer lo que ese chico hacía. Confundir, molestar, provocar y hechizar de esa manera a un hombre.

Sin la grasa y el polvo en el rostro, se veía mucho más joven de lo que creía. Su largo y rubio cabello rizado aun goteaba un poco de agua, mojando la tela del overol. La camiseta manchada de aceite seguro estaba guardada en su caja de herramientas, pues bajo su overol, podía ver la húmedad en su bronceada piel, asomado tras el zíper abierto hasta la cintura.

Aioria quedó hipnotizado, sus pies de pronto cobraron vida propia y comenzaron a avanzar hacia donde esa diabólica criatura se encontraba.

Con su acostumbrada mirada hechicera, Milo aguardaba por su víctima sin mover un músculo, hasta que lo tuvo tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento rosando su piel.

-Aquí le dejaré mi tarjeta jefito, por si necesita algún servicio. Ya sabe, que le lubrique la bobina, le ajuste el cigüeñal o le llene el tanque. Lo que necesite, no dude… su satisfatzción es lo más importante – mordió suavemente su labio tras decir es última frase.

El infierno entonces se desató, la casa se volvió pequeña para contener el fuego que ambos hombres emanaban. Solo en un momento de lucidez que no duró más de cinco segundos, Aioria quiso asegurarse de no estar cometiendo algún delito.

-Milo, júrame que eres mayor de edad, ¡por favor!  
En medio de jadeos, Milo sonrió y respondió -¿Que pasó jefe? Como cree que me contratarían en la agencia si fuera menor. ¡Hace dos añotes que ya soy cancha reglamentaria!

Eso fue suficiente, y esa noche Aioria entendió que cuando Milo había dicho que no se iría hasta dejarlo totalmente satisfecho, había dicho toda la verdad.

Y quizás a partir de ese momento, la Equinox del ejecutivo de ventas, necesitaría mantenimiento preventivo más frecuente.

Días después Aldebarán caminaba rumbo a la recepción cuando la coordinadora de servicio al cliente le dio alcance.

-Aldebarán, espera.  
-Marin, que sucede.  
-Nada malo, no te preocupes. Solo otra calificación perfecta para tu muchacho estrella- entregó al supervisor un sobre con el nombre de Milo escrito- Los clientes están felices con él.  
-Vaya, no sé por qué, pero ya no me sorprende.  
-A este paso, se convertirá en el mejor empleado que esta empresa haya tenido jamás. Ocho meses consecutivos en el primer lugar y tan joven y silvestrito que es.  
-jajaja Lo sé, algún día nos tendrá que decir cómo le hace para conseguir evaluaciones perfectas de sus clientes. Gracias Marin, se lo llevaré a Milo.

La chica se retiró y Alde continúo caminando rumbo a su área de trabajo mientras llamaba a Milo por radio para que fuera a recibir su gratificación.

Milo iba llegando con Alde cuando otro empleado del lugar se acercó a toda prisa.

-Jefe, tenemos un cliente bastante molesto, quiere hablar con usted.

Milo se giró a ver al cliente de quien hablaban. Alto, pelirrojo, melena corta, muy buen cuerpo.

-Vaya, ahora que problema hay- preguntó Alde  
-Una Silverado que salió de la agencia hace dos meses y trae un problema en la palanca de velocidades.  
-¿Dos meses? Vaya… ¿vamos mejorando eh? – Aldebarán miró a Milo con expresión suplicante  
-Yo me lo echo carnal -respondió el jovencito  
-Gracias Milonguitas, eres nuestra salvación, vamos a hablar con el cliente.  
-Gracias Milo -respondió el otro empleado- el Cliente se llama Surt Eikþyrnir

Milo sonrió malicioso y caminó tras Aldebarán en busca de su nueva presa.

¿FIN?

PD… Aquí pondré la referencia a algunas de las palabras que menciona este sexy bicho de arrabal

Simona la cachetona = Si  
Que once = ¿Cómo estás?  
Sereno = tranquilo  
su poderosa = su firma  
wey = amigo  
caile =ve  
jambé = comí  
písale =córrele  
agandallen = ganen  
vete por la sombrita = ve con cuidado  
No hay fijón =no hay problema  
Morrita =jovencita  
¿que comen los pajaritos? Macitaaa =piropo para decirle a una mujer que es muy bella  
Esponjarse =enojarse  
Compa, Chompa =compadre, amigo  
La neta = La verdad  
su servilleta = Su servidor  
soy el mero mero petatero =soy el mejor  
Son la ley = son muy buenos  
Cámara = ok  
Calmex = calmese  
Vientos = Bien  
Ya está, Peinao pa´tras = Así quedamos  
Naranjas =Nada  
Carnal = Hermano  
cancha reglamentaria =Mayor de edad


End file.
